


The Prostitute And The Buyer.

by kotabear24



Series: The Prostitute Series [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotabear24/pseuds/kotabear24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Louis buys some of Harry's time...and kind of wants to keep him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prostitute And The Buyer.

Harry was really hungry. That was the only reason he'd ever consider something like this. He repeated ' _food, food, food_ ' in his head over and over again as he stood on the corner. He'd been at this corner before, doing the exact same thing, but only a few times since his sister had gotten arrested, when he'd had no other choice. She had showed him what to do, before the arrest.

The first time Harry had done this, he was twelve. Now, he was seventeen, and no closer to knowing what to do with his life than he was at twelve. Gemma had protected him as long as she could, kept him away from this, until he had started puberty, growing more and needing more food. Then, she'd woken him up, crying and apologizing one night, laying close to him and holding him close.

_"Tomorrow," she'd whispered, "you'll have to come to work with me. I'll show you what to do. I'm so sorry, Harry," she cried. She apologized like a promise, like it was important that Harry knew she was deeply sorry that he had to do this._

_Harry had nodded back innocently, confused at why Gem was so upset, but unwilling to upset her more with his questions. His questions had always upset her, as long as he could remember. So he kept quiet, snuggling closer to his big sister, and went to sleep._

The next day, Gemma had taken Harry by the hand and walked to this very corner. She lectured him with rules and safety and tips, demanding that he returned home by ten p.m., no matter whom he was with or what he was doing. "Give the money back if you have to," she'd said, "but don't you dare be late." Harry had nodded, and as a car pulled up to the corner, the driver looking at him in a slightly frightening way, Gemma squeezed his hand before letting go and giving him a gentle push towards it.

Gemma had hated it, had hated Harry being on that corner. She had never once complained about having to do it for their survival, but every night when Harry came home, she'd demand he take off his clothes, and she would inspect him gently, making sure he hadn't been given any drugs or anything. She would walk with him around the city until she found a house with a garden hose attached out front, and drag it around to a side. She would wash him, even in the cold months, and clean him.

Harry supposed it should have felt weird, his sister touching him in such places when he was at that age, but it always was more a relief, knowing the hands touching him didn't want to hurt him or use him, just help him and take care of him.

But here Harry was, seventeen years old, without anyone to help him or love him. He hadn't eaten in a few days, unless he counted what he could find from garbage cans outside of restaurants, and he'd been drinking out of the garden hoses he'd come to respect and fear simultaneously. He knew what he'd have to do.

' _Food, food, food_ ,' Harry thought when he saw a car pull up. It was a nice mini, and the driver looked rather friendly for such a crime. ' _Food, food, food_ ,' Harry thought when the window rolled down.

"Fancy a ride with me, gorgeous?" The friendly-looking driver asked with a smile. It wasn't a mean smile, like Harry was used to, and it made Harry hesitate. His stomach growled, though, and he stepped around to the passenger seat. ' _Food, food, food_.'

"Buy me a nice meal and twenty pounds," he said, "and I'll do whatever you want. With a condom, of course."

The friendly-looking driver nodded tightly and smiled at Harry. "Sure thing. Hop in." Harry scrambled to listen, excited at the prospect of food.

The driver smiled at Harry as he pulled out carefully, driving safely. ' _Food, food, food_ ,' Harry thought.

"I'm Louis, by the way."

Harry nodded at the driver named Louis, not offering his name. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to. Nobody had ever asked his name; he'd never heard Gemma give out her name.

"What's your name, love?" Louis asked.

Harry fidgeted. ' _Food, food, food_.' "Harry," he replied. He stifled a yawn threatening to come out. He was so tired.

Louis didn't see the yawn, because he was driving. "Is it okay if we go to my house, Harry? I can take you wherever you want for dinner afterwards." He said. He suddenly sounded unsure.

Harry nodded, too tired and hungry to even really reply. He could manage a round of sex or two, if he got food out of it.

"You don't talk much, do you?"

Harry shook his head, and saw the look of frustration pass Louis' face. Figuring Louis wanted him to talk, he said the only thing he could think of. "My sister told me not to talk until the buyer asks me to." _Stupid_.

Louis visibly flinched and tensed a bit. He looked completely uncomfortable with the situation.

"Have you ever...bought a prostitute?" Harry asked curiously.

Louis flushed and cleared his throat. "No," he said curtly. "I've never...bought a prostitute," he said with a bit of distaste, not liking how the words sat in his mouth.

Harry wondered why Louis suddenly wanted to buy him, but he didn't dare question it. He was faced with food and money, and he wasn't about to ruin it for himself.

Louis saw that Harry wanted an answer but seemed afraid to ask, and sighed. This kid was afraid to ask questions. "How old are you, Harry?" he asked tiredly.

"However old you want me to be," Harry answered automatically. ' _Good boy, Harry. Never give out personal information_.' Harry could practically _hear_ Gemma praising him.

Louis sighed, though he seemed to accept that Harry wouldn't tell him anything. "I know it's awful of me to be...doing this," he confided in Harry. Harry stayed silent, but listened. "I won't be rough with you, I promise," Louis vowed desperately. "You don't have to be afraid of me, really. I just...I'm shit at dating, actually, I'm shit at anything social, and honestly, my right hand and dirty magazines can only last me so long. And I - I'm just really in need of a good fuck," he finished honestly with a slightly embarrassed laugh. "Could you...could you do that for me?"

Harry wanted to smile at the way Louis seemed almost shy now, but he nodded. He appreciated Louis' honesty. Even though he was still wary, like always, he felt a bit more at ease with Louis. "I can take care of you, Louis," he promised.

Louis smiled happily and turned onto his street. "Here we are," he said cheerfully, pulling up to a nice, middle-class house.

Louis led the way into his house, Harry following closely. He reached out to Harry, almost as if to grab is hand, but checked himself in time, blushing and looking away. Harry took a bit of pity on Louis and held his hand out. Louis took it, smiling at the boy, and led him down the hall to his bedroom.

Louis pulled Harry to the bed and they sat down on it, and Louis looked a bit lost, unsure of what to do next.

"Act like we've been on a fabulous date," Harry offered, "and you invited me in, and I said yes."

Louis smiled and got a bit silly. "Oooh, where was our date?" He asked.

Harry's vision was beginning to go a bit fuzzy, but he answered with the standard. "Wherever you want to go, baby."

Louis leaned in slowly to kiss Harry's cheek, his jaw, his neck, and back up to his mouth, finally. Harry focused on the feel of Louis' hesitant, soft lips, and answered back, matching hesitance for hesitance. Harry didn't want to push this guy too far and have him snap, and end up getting hurt.

Louis moved to straddle Harry, sitting in his lap, and wrapped his legs around behind Harry. Harry's hands instantly went to Louis' back, rubbing and caressing the way Gemma said shy people liked. ' _It comforts them_.' She was right, because Louis seemed to like it, pressing closer to Harry. He leaned back just a bit to pull Harry's shirt off, not really looking yet in his desperation to kiss Harry everywhere. The boy really was gorgeous, perfect in every way, actually.

When Harry gently pulled up at the hem of Louis' shirt, Louis leaned back to let Harry take it off. He looked up and down Harry's chest and stomach, and his belly churned. Harry was painfully thin, and had scars crisscrossing all over his skin. Somehow, it was beautiful, even though Louis couldn't even imagine how much pain Harry would have had to suffer to gain that many scars.

Harry looked down at his body, almost as if he'd forgotten the scars were there, and shrugged. "Not everyone's as nice as you." Then he kissed Louis again, sucking at his neck gently. Louis forgot about the scars.

Harry's vision wasn't getting any better, and he was getting kind of dizzy, but he just decided it was time to soldier on. _Only a fuck_ , he told himself. _Then you can get food. Just make him come fast_. Harry knew how to do that.

He threw himself into making Louis feel good, taking just a bit more control than he gave Louis, moaning like a porn star, making Louis feel like the shit. In truth, Harry couldn't tell if Louis was any good at anything or not; he was so dizzy he was proud of himself for sitting up straight.

It was a relief when Louis turned Harry over and made him lay down, slipping a lubed-up finger inside him. Harry then promptly passed out, falling into the black.

Louis felt the moment Harry went limp. Thinking it was a defense thing, Louis stroked Harry's back and moved his finger as gently as he could, not wanting to hurt Harry. He murmured comforting words to Harry, touching Harry in ways that had made him moan only minutes before.

When Harry didn't react, Louis hesitated, stilling his finger inside him. "Harry?" He asked. No response.

"Harry?!" Louis was starting to freak out. Was Harry dead? He checked for a pulse, breathing in relief when he found one. It was weak though. Louis looked around and saw a glass of water he'd left by his bed that morning, and grabbed it, pouring its contents in Harry's face.

Harry coughed and moaned pitifully, and Louis breathed a sigh of relief. "Harry, what do you need? Do you need an ambulance? Do you need the doctor, Harry?

_Fuck, and Gemma thought_ my _questions were annoying_ , Harry thought. But when he opened his eyes and saw Louis' face so close to his own, he couldn't be mad. He couldn't even be irritated with the questions, because Louis was so concerned about him and so visibly upset. Harry instantly had the oddest urge to make Louis feel better, even though he was the one who'd just fainted.

"'M fine," Harry managed to croak.

"Oh, Harry," Louis crooned at him, stroking his face. "You must have been so hungry, and I didn't even realize, I'm so...I'm so sorry, Harry." Harry went to wave Louis' apology off, but Louis wouldn't have any of it. He helped Harry move up on the bed, arranging pillows to keep his weakened body upright. "Don't move, okay? Just...just stay right there. I'll be right back." And then he disappeared. Harry closed his eyes and rested, trying to ignore the bangs of counters and drawers from the kitchen.

Louis was back within ten minutes with a styrofoam cup full of noodles and soup. "Here," he said quietly, kneeling on the bed next to Harry. "Eat this." He took a spoon of noodles and soup and blew on it, then gave it to Harry. Harry took it and his eyes nearly filled with tears as he tasted bits of chicken and vegetables in with the noodles and broth. He didn't even have it in him to moan in appreciation, just chewed slowly, savoring it.

"Harry, there's the whole cup, and I've got plenty more," Louis said in a shaky voice. "You can have all you want, and I'll still take you out like I promised."

Harry didn't even try to argue, just opened his mouth for the second spoonful Louis was feeding him. Louis fed him until the cup was completely empty, and Harry sat back against the wall on Louis bed with his hands on his tummy, which was extended a bit from having a whole cup of soup and substance in it.

After the cup, Louis offered to give him another, but Harry declined, not wanting to over eat after so long of not eating at all. He'd made that mistake two weeks after Gemma'd been arrested. Harry told him that, because Louis had fed him, and he wasn't afraid anymore, and he could finally talk to someone after too long of nobody wanting to hear him talk. Harry told Louis so much that it took nearly an hour just to finish that one little cup of noodles and soup, but Louis didn't seem to mind. He listened, and talked back, and gave his own stories. It was almost like Louis hadn't talked in a long time, too.

After the cup was empty, Louis helped Harry up out of bed. "We're going to get you clean, okay?"

Harry had moaned and turned right, toward the front door to go outside to get the hose.

"Erm, Harry...where are you going? Bathroom's this way."

Harry gasped and turned around so quick he got dizzy again. Louis had held on to his hip just then, and asked him what was wrong. "I get to use a bathroom?" Harry asked in amazement.

Louis just chuckled. "Well, yeah, of course. Where else would you get clean?"

"The garden hose," Harry said simply.

Louis' mouth fell open with a click of his jaw. "You...have you ever been in a real bathroom, Harry?" He asked.

"Sure," Harry said. "When me and Gemma used to have some money, she always took me to a grocery store to buy fruits and vegetables, the healthy things we needed, and she would always take me into the bathroom with her so we could get clean before we shopped. She said it would be rude to scare the other people there away."

Louis' eyes watered. "Have you ever been in a men's bathroom?"

"No, Gemma said they were dangerous for me alone, so I always had to sneak in with her in the girls' one."

Louis pulled Harry wordlessly into a hug, rubbing his back. Harry hugged back, confused but welcoming the harmless contact. It had been too long since he'd had harmless contact. Gemma had been gone so long, and Harry didn't have any friends.

Louis let up on the hug and pulled Harry into the bathroom in his house. There was a big shower and bath tub in it, and Louis turned it on, making the water warm.

Harry flinched from the sound, having never been in a real bathroom before. He had never seen a shower before, and had only heard Gemma talk about them sometimes. Gemma had some nice buyers. Most of them weren't nice, but some of them were. Some of them let her clean herself in their showers. Gemma had said they were nice and warm, and the buyers would put things in her hair and rub her head to make her smell good, and then they would take her out and rub her dry and pull a comb through her hair to make it straight and shiny, and it wouldn't be tangled for the whole day after that.

Harry had always been envious of Gemma when she came home after a shower, He never told her that, because she liked showers so much. She would smile and her eyes would be bright whenever she got a shower. Harry didn't want to ruin that for her.

But now, Harry couldn't understand what was so great about them. They made loud, angry sounds and Harry decided he didn't much like it, not at all. Plus, he didn't know what to do.

Louis seemed to pick up on Harry's confusion, so he got in the bath tub first. They were both still undressed, so Louis pulled Harry into the tub. Once Harry's feet were on the slippery surface of the bath tub, Harry gripped Louis' arms almost painfully tight to keep from falling. "It's alright, Harry. I'm here. If you fall, you'll just slide some more," he tried to reassure the poor boy, but it didn't work. Harry was still scared.

"Look, like this," Louis said. He moved to stand under the waterfall of the shower head. "It's warm. You just stand under. It doesn't hurt, I promise." Harry seemed to take Louis' promise at face value, because he did as Louis told him. He gasped as the warm water hit his skin and moved, stretching his body under the water flow. Louis smiled as he watched Harry, who was still holding on to him, move under and enjoy himself.

The sound was just the water hitting the bottom of the bath tub, Harry learned, because it didn't make that noise when it landed on Louis or him. The water felt amazing against Harry's skin, massaging and soft, tender. Harry understood why none of his buyers had ever wanted to share with him before. But Louis, dear, sweet Louis had decided to share with him his shower. Harry was touched beyond words.

And then Louis extracted an arm from Harry's grip. Panic seized Harry as Louis moved his other arm from Harry's grip as well, leaving Harry to balance on his own on the unfamiliar surface. Harry managed just by freezing. Louis' hands reached up and grabbed Harry's face gently. "Close your eyes, it's okay. I've got you." Harry took a deep breath and did as Louis told him, letting Louis dip his head back into the water fall. It wasn't all that different from when Gemma poured the hose over his hair, except the water was warm now, and some of it got on his face, and it felt good on his scalp. And Louis' fingers moved through his hair slowly, like he was afraid to hurt Harry.

Harry opened his eyes again when Louis' fingers disappeared, and he couldn't help the whine from the back of his throat. Louis smiled when Harry's eyes found him. Louis was holding a bright orange bottle that said something about kids on the bottle; Harry wasn't very good at reading fast, and the bottle was turned upside down, making the letters confusing. A bright pink liquid oozed onto Louis' open palm, and for a minute Harry thought it was flavored lube, or something.

"I have really young sisters, and they use this when they all come and visit," Louis said by way of explaining Harry's confused look, and then Harry thought maybe it wasn't flavored lube. He moved back, though, when Louis reached out to him. Louis looked confused for a second and murmured, "It's alright, Harry. Just shampoo. It'll make your hair clean. It won't hurt, I promise." Harry continued to look at Louis warily, though, and Louis held in his sigh of heartache for the boy. "Here, I'll do it myself to show you," he offered. Louis grabbed Harry with his sticky hands, and firmly switched places with the boy.

Harry watched from the back of the tub as Louis wet his hair, and then spread the pink stuff in his hair. He rubbed it all around, and Harry started to smell something like fruit or something. After a minute or so of rubbing, Louis moved his hair back into the water, making little bubbles and white foam come out of his hair. Harry watched, amazed, as the white foam traveled down Louis' arms, down his chest and over his ribs, across the diagonal line of his V-cut, and down his leg, and finally, onto the floor.

"See?" Louis asked gently. "Smell my hair, now." Harry did and that was the fruit smell. Harry smelled it again and hummed appreciatively.

Louis laughed gently at the sound. "Would you like to smell like that, Harry?" Harry nodded eagerly, now.

"Have you ever had shampoo in your hair?" Harry stopped smiling as wide and shook his head no. "That's okay," Louis soothed as he moved Harry again on the slippery tub. "I'm only using this on you because your hair is curly," he said, holding the bright bottle up. "It's for tangled hair, and it'll make your hair soft and shiny and it won't tangle now. Sound good?"

Harry smiled. "Okay," he said quietly.

Louis suppressed a smile at the first word Harry said to him since he'd gotten in the shower. He moved Harry back and wetted his hair again, stopping to press a kiss into Harry's neck before he put shampoo in the boy's hair. Harry made an almost purr-like sound at the kneading in his scalp, encouraging Louis not to stop. Louis worked up a good big lather before he let Harry rinse it out. "Close your eyes," he warned. Harry closed his eyes, and Louis felt a thrill to know Harry trusted him with something that was this major-at least, to Harry, it was major.

Harry felt Louis' fingers work through his hair under the water and it felt even better. When his hair was free of the foam stuff, Louis grabbed a green bottle that said something about 'rosemary' and dumped a huge amount onto Harry's head, scratching deliciously at Harry's scalp and coating the ends of Harry's hair in the stuff. "This is conditioner," he told Harry. "It makes your hair soft and healthy again."

Harry wasn't sure if his hair had ever been soft and healthy in the first place, but it felt good to have Louis' hands in his hair like this, so he let Louis go on about it. 

Suddenly, Louis let go of Harry's hair and got out of the shower. Harry stood frozen in fear, not knowing what to do. He took a tentative step away from the water, and slipped, barely catching himself on a pole that held bottles and things. He let out a yelp of fear.

"Harry, I'm just right here," Louis called from the other side of the curtain. Harry could see his silhouette now, on the other side of the curtain. He sighed in relief and reached out to touch Louis when the smaller man got back into the tub. "Sorry, I went to get a brush for your hair. I bet it's difficult to brush it after..." Louis trailed off at Harry's look. Then he remembered Harry had only ever been in food stores, had never been in a real bathroom, and was currently standing shaking in his first shower. "It goes through your hair," he tried to explain. "It separates the tangles. It'll feel good, don't worry."

With the conditioner still soaking in Harry's hair, Louis gently pulled the brush through his longish curls. Harry moaned in near ecstasy when the teeth of the brush scratched at his scalp all the way from the top to the bottom of it.

After a few minutes of careful brushing, Harry's hair was free of tangles. He picked up a lufa and the bar of soap.

"Do you know what these are?" he asked.

Harry nodded to the bar of soap. "I've seen that before," he said, "only it was green, not white. Gemma's buyer had given it to her to use on his days so she could smell like it. Soap, it made her smell like grass. But I dunno what that is," he said, gesturing to Louis' blue lufa.

"Yeah, soap. But it cleans your skin, too, not just makes you smell good. This doesn't smell like grass, though. Smell it?" Louis lifted it to Harry's nose, and he sniffed and nodded in appreciation. "And this is a lufa. It rubs your skin, and gets all of the dirt and stuff off of you. It might hurt in some places, but just a little. Okay?" Harry nodded apprehensively.

Louis moved the soap all over the lufa, leaving white goo all over the blue scratchy material. Louis then put the soap back on the edge of the tub, and put the lufa to Harry's chest, rubbing it firmly. From Harry's chest, Louis went up his shoulders, down his arms, across his abs, and turned Harry around. He got Harry's full back and ran over his arse, easing down the backs of his legs. It tickled Harry a bit, someone touching his legs, but he let Louis do it anyways. He let Louis turn him around again, and Louis started at Harry's ankles and moved up. Harry tensed when Louis got to around his dick, but Louis made no move to touch him there yet. "Why don't you sit down, Harry?" Louis suggested. "Let me clean the bottom of your feet?"

Harry had shoes, of course, but his feet were still filthy. Louis used so much soap on his feet, and it took a long time because Harry was very ticklish on his feet. His booming laughter startled him in the echo of the bathroom, but he let himself do it again until he got comfortable with it.

Once Louis was done with Harry's feet, he moved up and got to Harry's groin area. He cleaned gently but thoroughly, wanting Harry to get a good wash down there. He brought Harry up on his knees afterwards, and turned him around. He coated his finger in soap and kissed Harry's neck again and moved his soaped up finger all around Harry's arse crack and eventually went inside him. Harry tensed, but knew Louis wanted to make him clean and shiny and new, so Harry let him do it.

Louis tugged Harry up into standing again and rinsed his body fully, amazed at how much dirty water was running off the boy's body. When his body was rinsed completely, Louis rinsed the conditioner out of Harry's hair, running the brush through it just because he could tell Harry liked it.

He turned off the shower and got out, and then turned around to help Harry out. It was actually kind of adorable how Harry was so unsure of his footing in a tub. Endearing, and just a little sad. Louis wrapped Harry up in the softest, fluffiest towel he could find, and got a normal one for himself, then took Harry's hand and led him back to the bedroom. He dried Harry off with the towel softly, and then tucked a yawning Harry into his bed. He made to leave, to go wash Harry's clothes while he was at it, but Harry clutched his hand.

"Everything is new," he nearly whimpered. "Would you..." he swallowed. “Would you mind...staying with me? Just for a bit? Don't leave me alone. Please," he whispered.

Louis smiled and crawled into the bed next to Harry, turning their bodies so they were spooning, with Harry as the little spoon.

All Louis could think was how much he would love to lay like this more often with Harry. The boy was so alone, with his sister in jail for the same thing Harry was doing-prostitution. There were so many things he didn't know. "Harry?" The boy grunted. "Do you know what a toothbrush is?"

Harry nodded. "It's the thing Gemma made me clean my teeth with. And sometimes we had tooth...erm...tooth soap, or something, and we put it on the tooth brush and it made our breath smell good." Harry looked proud of himself for knowing. "Gemma wanted me to have pretty teeth always. Said I could get away with dirty hair, but nobody can get away with dirty teeth."

Louis chuckled. He liked what he'd heard about Gemma so far. "How old are you, really?"

Harry was quiet for a moment. "Seventeen."

Louis was quiet for a moment, too, before supplying, "I'm twenty."

"Oh."

"Harry?"

"Hmmm?"

"Would you..." Louis blushed. "Would you stay here? For a while, I mean? We could get you a proper job somewhere, and get you money, so you don't have to...to be a prostitute." Louis blushed at the offer. "I could take care of you, for a bit. Teach you things, and you could stay here and we could, I dunno...be friends? Or something?"

Harry tensed. "But, Gemma..."

"Harry, Gemma's in jail. You've said so yourself." Louis reminded him gently. "We could go visit her sometimes. I could drive you there, and once you have a job she can see that and think how proud she would be of you."

Harry heard promise and hope in Louis' voice. It had been a long time since he'd heard hope. Maybe that's why he smiled. "Okay, Louis. I'll stay with you."

Louis smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "Let's go to sleep, and then we can go to that dinner I promised you. Deal?"

"Deal."

They would hash out all the details and things over dinner. For now, though, Louis was content to sleep curled around his innocently ignorant new Harry. Harry was content to lie in Louis' arms, feeling the hope curled around him.


End file.
